A bilateral filter is an edge-preserving smoothing filter. Bilateral filtering is a non-linear filtering technique that may combine image information from two domains. For example, in image editing, a bilateral filter may use spatial information and intensity information. Since the bilateral filter is essentially a non-linear filter, the bilateral filter may be computationally expensive to implement.